In the automated assembly of parts with power operated robots, it is sometimes necessary to provide the part pick-up mechanism with limited movement relative to the robot arm in order for the part to become properly aligned with the stationary member or component which receives the part. To provide such movement, the part pick-up and transfer tooling is connected to the robot arm with a compliance device or apparatus which compensates for misalignment between parts during the assembly operation. One form of such robot compliance device or apparatus is produced by Barry Wright Corporation and sold under the trademark "MODEL AST-100 ACCOMMODATOR". This device incorporates elastomeric pads to provide for limited movement between components or members so that the part engaging and transfer tooling may shift to compensate for misalignment. With such compliance device or apparatus, it is frequently desirable to provide for relative movement on three separate axes and sometimes in rotary directions from a precision home or normal position. It is also desirable to provide for sensing the movement in each direction as well as rotary movement from the home position to provide a feedback for the robot control system.